


Fuschia Song

by canaryrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaryrose/pseuds/canaryrose
Summary: Nepeta and Feferi kiss for the first time on the meteor!





	Fuschia Song

Thump. Thump. Thump. Your heartbeat was in your ears, pumping that cool fuschia blood through your veins. Usually, when you could hear it, it was steady- but not now. Today, right this second, it beat with a thousand hopes and dreams, speaking to the deepest parts of you with only a whisper. You could feel the cold in your cheeks, the flutter of nerves in your chest, overwhelming you in her presence. Every second there was a new possibility, something special. The very thought of it made you want to cry. Leap for joy, do something! That erratic thumping grew more persistent in your ears by the second, and you knew what you wanted to do. 

“Can I… can I kiss you?” you whispered, cringing back as to not be affected by the inevitable no she would give. 

The confusion in her eyes was palpable for a brief second, before morphing into something better. A love-smitten gaze, a smile. A nod. That fuschia heart of yours surged with energy, beating faster and faster and faster until you could barely think beyond anything but her. Your own face lit up with a toothy smile, one so large you could feel it in your jaw. All you needed to do was actually do it. Which you didn’t know how to. It wasn’t like you had experience in that department, which a lot of trolls your age did. 

Before you could do or say anything else, Nepeta pressed forward, hesitating for only the tiniest little moment before pressing her lips against yours, creating a burst of song inside of you. Her lips were so warm, so soft. You could only imagine that she was feeling the coolness of yours the same as you were feeling her warmth. It had felt like a lightning bolt had gone through you, and you, momentarily confused, pressed a little further against her. Both of you were sloppy kissers- but that was fine. Better than fine, actually!

You, Feferi Peixes, were flying. Fuschia sang in your veins, in your heart, creating a fluttering tempest inside you. Her lips and her face sang with the beauty of living life as you wanted it, unconstrained by sea or land or castes or quadrants or anything. The only thing that could keep you bound was yourself.


End file.
